Diminishers
Diminishers Hi Dofus Players Diminishers, a level 42 guild is looking to add some new fun, such as some higher lvl members to help run our guild. We're an established guild (created just after the end of the beta) with players that are as nice and helpful as they come. * The majority of the active characters is level 140+. The most active members' ages are 40 and up. Couples are welcome, as we have a few pairs already. * We focus a lot on our members and giving them the help they need when we are called upon. * There is a heavy emphasis on working as a team. We are a family. Anytime a member is in trouble, we all always do our best to help that person ease out of their issues. This applies on both a small scale (within any particular fight) and on a larger one (in terms of overall goals and development). * While there are a large percentage of Bonta-aligned characters in the guild, alignment (or lack thereof) is not an issue. * The largest percentage of group activity is during evenings in the US. We usually have active members on during other hours as well, however. | ><> Requirements for Diminishers <>< | *Any sort of derrogatory behavior or slander will not be tolerated. * Joking aside, we're a pretty accepting group and intend to keep it that way. * We're also looking for players who jump in and participate in guild activities. In other words, be socialable from time to time. * We prefer main characters but, if you are looking to add an alt, we don't mind. The important part is that you must be active. Unused profession slaves just won't cut it. ( * We're currently looking for levels 140+ lvl (No exceptions, no matter what rank) * While it's already largely covered by the level requirement, players with some knowledge of the game's setting and mechanics are preferred. You will not be quizzed, however. *Must be p2p. (For Self Explanatory Reasons) Benefits * We have a solid group of fun people. * We have no drama. ( Or very little ) * You enjoy light-hearted, casual play without being bothered and hankered about anythign. * You're looking for a loosely-structured guild which puts its emphasis on the members, rather than vice versa. * You just wish to have a good time. * Ranks are negotiable. * Lastly, our biggest attraction for people to join, money. (See next section) Payouts We offer a payout system which is smal but handy on those times where you find yourself more broke then a vagabond in Guam. Our payout is simple, you get payed for your guild exp. contributed. For every 10,000 exp. you give to the Diminishers guild, you will receive 10.000 kamas from either the leader or officer. Interested? If you are interested in joining diminishers, you could contact anyone in the guld already as everyone has that right (inviting). When you are added to the guild, you may be required to show us how you fight. For an instant invite contact one of the following members in game: --FENDA-- (leader), -huntdown- (sic), -sOuLeSs- (Sic), GoldenJustice (sic) or Mr-Universal (sic) When you join we will probably ask you to group up and fight some mobs with us, so we can get to know you a bit better before making any decisions. Referrals from friends of the guild carry some weight, too. Ranking ;On trial :- Rights: Invite new members :- Graduation: Gave 10k Exp to the guild :- Becomes: Scout :- Must Give: 10% XP (minimum) ;Scout :- Rights: Invite new members :- Graduation: Gave 15k Exp to the guild, Level must be 50 or over. :- Becomes: Guard :- Must Give: 7% XP (minimum) ;Guard :- Rights: Invite new members, Set Exp distribution :- Graduation: Gave 30k Exp to the guild, Level must be 60 or over :- Becomes: Servant :- Must Give: 5% XP (minimum) ;Servant :- Rights: Invite new members, Set Exp distribution, All Perc rights :- Graduation: Must be lvl 65+, Gave 50k Exp to the guild, Voted :- Becomes: Protector, Recruiting Officer, or Spy (choice) :- Must Give: 3% XP (mimimum) All other ranks will be added later.